


Dreamland

by Cuerno



Series: Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is longing for Sapnap in his dreams, Dreamland (Glass animals), Dreams, Emotions fucking hit Dream in the face, Fluff, M/M, Part 1 of 3 part series, dreamnap, ill add more tags later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuerno/pseuds/Cuerno
Summary: Dream finds himself discovering newfound feelings and longing for his closest friend, Sapnap in an unusual, pastel-retrowave dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a 3 part series, using inspiration from songs form Glass Animal's album, Dreamland. The chapters may be kinda short in this.  
> \- Cuerno
> 
> Yall should listen to the song too

A soft, gentle and slightly warm breeze blew around the dim room thanks to the ceiling fan. Green eyes lazily watched the slow spinning fan, almost letting it lull his body into a slumber. The eyes trailed to the digital alarm clock that sat on the pristine white bedside table. The digits read out 10:00 pm in a soft blue glow. A small sigh left the pink lips, the eyes fluttering shut. Dream felt at peace this evening, for once a nice summer-y wind change came through Florida. The young male was sprawled across his bed, covers kicked onto the floor. Dream had just finished up a lengthy recording session with his friends, then spent even more time afterwards just chatting. It was an intense yet fun session.  
  
The session was another manhunt, another that he just barely won again. Of course afterwards usually came with various complaints from his closest friends. Dream could remember how defeated Sapnap was after the game, the Texan came close to killing Dream many times during the end.  
  
The blonde let a small smile crawl its way onto his face as he relieved the memory. Sapnap was the last to leave the call, mostly as he had nothing else to do. Dream always enjoyed talking with him. The both of them had been close friends since childhood. The two didn't get as as much alone time together anymore, so to Dream getting to spend time with Sapnap was just that more precious to him.  
  
The fond memories, the slow spinning fan and the relaxing, warm-ish breeze slowly lulled Dream to sleep.  
  
•–• •–––––• •–•  
  
 _ **Pullin' down backstreets, deep in your head**_  
 _ **Slippin' through dreamland like tourist**_  
  
  
New and unfamiliar lyrics softly drifted into Dream's ears. Were they unfamiliar or just not remembered well?  
  
Dream grasped around for his covers, noticing how cold he had become. Except he felt no covers, let alone a mattress.  
He opens his eyes to find himself no longer in his bed. He's on the cool tiled floor of an airport, the white airport reflecting with pastel shades of pink, blue, purple and orange. It was empty of any people. The lyrics of a not remembered song echoed dreamily and softly throughout the vast terminal.  
  
Dream pushed himself off of the ground to look around. He could see out of the broad windows, the charcoal tarmac where pristine white airplanes sat and took off.  
  
 _'Why am i here?'_  
  
As he looked around more he realised it was the airport in Orlando, tall green palms swayed outside against a pale blue sky.  
  
  
 _ **That first friend you had, that worst thing you said**_  
 _ **That perfect moment, that last tear you shed**_  
  
  
 _'Whats with this song?'_  
  
"Dream?"  
  
Dream heard the voice echo throughout the terminal, much louder than the song. He knew the voice all too well. Sapnap. Dream turned around to see Sapnap standing near the luggage conveyor belt.  
  
"Sapnap?" Dream called back.  
  
Sapnap's face lit up as he began to run over towards the Floridian, his luggage dragging behind. Dream only felt confusion.  
  
Why was Sapnap here?  
Why was himself here?  
What was the song?  
Why did he feel a new strange feeling bubbling up inside his chest?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the Texan suddenly flung himself onto Dream.  
  
"Whoa steady there Sapnap"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really happy to finally see you in person"  
  
"Yeah, Im happy too.." Dream said reluctantly.  
  
He did feel extremely happy to be holding Sapnap in his arms but also knew that it wasn't real enough.. _Wasn't real._ The strange feeling suddenly crashed into him like a plane. He suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to really hold and feel Sapnap in his arms, not in a pastel retrowave-coloured dream.  
  
 _Longing._  
  
That was the first word that popped up in Dream's head.  
  
 _'It can't be_ _ **that**_ _'_  
  
As true as they seemed, Dream didn't want to believe the thoughts of him longing for his best friend. He couldn't be longing for _him._ He couldn't be developing feelings for his friend, unless the feelings already existed.  
  
 ** _You've had too much of the digital love_**  
 ** _You want everything live, you want things you can touch_**  
  
 _'But then, why would this song be in this dream? Where have I heard it before?'_  
  
He couldn't figure out why or how the song was in his dream, he never even had it on repeat in the back of his head while awake. The song strangely brought back distant childhood memories.  
  
 ** _You were ten years old, holdin' hands in the classroom_**  
  
Dream shook his head and brought his attention back to Sapnap, who wore an inquisitive look. He gave the younger a smile as he stroked his soft black hair. Sapnap's face fell into a content look.  
  
"Hey Dream?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know how much you long for me, I long for you too"  
  
Dream could tell that his newfound feelings for Sapnap were being reflected back.  
  
' _Even more longing and want'_  
  
Sapnap's arms squeezed tighter around Dream's waist. A new look in his eyes formed in Sapnap's eyes, a mysterious and curious look covered up with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Are you.. Scared of these feelings?"  
  
"Kind of.. They're just new and different"  
  
The feelings felt as though they grew stronger by the seconds. The feelings became overwhelming to Dream, like they were about to spill over like water in a glass. He felt the need to touch Sapnap and whisper ever-loving nothings into his ear. His hands moved subconsciously over Sapnap's shoulders, arms and waist as he pulled him closer, wanting to feel the warmth of the Texan's body even more. Dream buried his face into Sapnap's soft, inky black hair. He felt the other's hands move to hold him better.  
  
"I think.. I think I'm falling deep for you" Dream whispered in a desparate tone.  
  
The sandy blond felt himself move his head back to look at Sapnap's eyes. He felt himself and Sapnap slowly drawn themselves into each other closer. Dream could feel his pulse quicken and sweat on his wrists and hands. Inch by inch, slowly the gap between their lips grew smaller. The song still softly playing on repeat, now gently fading away.  
  
  
 _ **Pullin' down backstreets, deep in your head**_  
 _ **Slippin' through dreamland like tourist**_  
  
 _ **Pullin' down backstreets, deep in your head**_  
 _ **Slippin' through dreamland like tourist**_  
  
•–• •–––––• •–•  
  
Dream awoke abruptly, chest raising and lowering in heavy breathing. Sweat had formed patches on his chest, forehead and hands. He laid there on his messy bed, eyes wide awake and staring at the white ceiling.  
Dream sat up and held his forehead against his hand.  
  
 _'What the fuck'_  
  
Was the only thought Dream had going through his head. Dream lifted his head to stare out into the empty streets through his blinds, attempting to process everything. He watched the palms gently sway in the breeze, calming him. Patches wandered her way into his room, jumping up on his bed and maneuvering her body around his arm. Dream smiled fondly at her and gave her a few pats.  
  
"What do you think of the dream?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer.  
  
She mewled back softly and settled down in his lap. Dream continued to pat her as he thought about the dream.  
  
 _'Maybe I should forget it and go to sleep, like Patches'_  
  
Dream laid back down on his bed, trying to not disturb Patches too much. He tried to settle his mind from the dream, the song came back into his mind however. It played in its broken format again, like an old record on repeat. The young male decided that he would try and figure out the song in the morning, for now he'll just have to ignore it. Eventually Dream managed to fall asleep again, dreamless.


	2. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay im back with a new chapter. This is gonna be the last chapter to this first part of the series.  
> (Hopefully i dont procrastinate on the next story lmao)
> 
> \- Cuerno

When Dream awoke again, it was past 10:00am in the morning. The bright sunlight hitting his eyes through the blinds. Dream groaned and rolled over, shoving his face into the pillow. The sound of his phone vibrating against the bedside table eventually brought Dream to awaken fully. The young male grabbed his phone to see who was calling. The caller id showed George and along with a silly photo of him. Dream pressed the answer button  
  
"..Mm hey George"  
  
"Did I wake you up from your beauty sleep?"  
  
"..Kinda, the sun's also to blame too"  
  
"So, why are you calling George?"  
  
"We wanted to see if you wanted to join in on our Jackbox stream for a bit?"  
  
"..We?"  
  
"Yeah, me, Karl, Quackity and Sapnap"  
  
"How long are you gonna be streaming?"  
  
"For a lot longer currently, why?"  
  
"Ah I just wanted to grab some food and take a quick shower first"  
  
"Mkay then, see you soon"  
  
Dream hung up on George's call and placed the phone back in its spot on the table. He sat up and stretched out his tired limbs, letting his spine and neck crack a bit in the process. Dream stood up from his bed to make his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and redressed himself in cleaner clothes. Dream grabbed a green apple for his breakfast and booted up his computer. Once the computer was on he opened up discord and joined his friend's call.  
  
"Hey guys" Dream said between bites  
  
"Heyyy Dream" Sapnap greeted him, the others too said their hellos to their new guest.  
  
Dream continued to munch on the crisp apple as he listened to his friends. Dream often found himself listening more to Sapnap rather than the others, which became problematic when they began to include him on their recent conversation.  
  
"Dreeeam" George called out  
  
"Uh yeah?" The sandy blonde finally answered  
  
"We've been asking if you wanted to join in on the next game for a good minute or so" George responded back  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just eating and thinking"  
  
"We could hear, very crunchy" Sapnap giggled out  
  
Dream suddenly felt his neck and face warm up and went quiet on the call again. He ran his hand up his neck and to his cheek to feel the temperature it had become. He could tell that the skin would be red too.  
  
 _'_ _Sin_ _ce when did I get all hot at Sapnap's laugh?!'_  
  
Dream let out a strange giggle of his own, along with choking on a chunk apple too. The male began to cough up the apple as his friends laughed at his misfortune.  
  
"You.. You good dude?" Sapnap wheezed out.  
  
"..Yeah im fine" Dream gulped down some water, trying to not listen too much to the laughing that the Texan was making.  
  
"Are you gonna join soon?" George inquired.  
  
"Maybe" Dream responded, still trying to calm his throat.  
  
The rest of the males continued their game while Dream sat and listened, eating the apple again. He decided to open up one of their streams so he could also watch them play. Without too much thought, he opened Sapnap's and turned down the volume to zero. The Floridian recieved a message from George.  
  
 _You sure you okay?_  
  
 _Yeah ill be fine soon enough_  
 _The water's helped a bit_

 _Mm sure_  
 _Whatever you say_  
  
The last mesages left Dream puzzled. He didnt know what George was implying with them. As far as Dream knew, George surely didn't know anything other than him choking on the apple. The male shrugged the thought off his shoulders. Dream went back to watching his friends, listening while he ate. Unaware, Dream went back to focusing on Sapnap's voice. Listening to all the sounds it made, the Texan accent, the low undertones to it. Most of all the laughs and giggles Sapnap made, often punctuating his words and sentences. George's high-pitched screams harshly snapped Dream back to reality.  
  
"What.. What happened?!" Dream exclaimed, now more alert than before.  
  
Dream could hear Sapnap double over in laughed along with Quackity and Karl laughing just as loud too. Some thumps came from George's end too.  
  
"That.. That was- was _priceless_ " Quackity yelled out, punctuated with laughs.  
  
"You weren't paying attention _again_ , so we deafened and got George to scream" Sapnap explained to Dream.  
  
"It worked though" Karl piped up  
  
The group's laugher began to subside, their chats still going wild at their antics.  
  
"Ya know.. You seem kinda distracted Dream. Everything good there?" George inquired  
  
"Uh.. uhm.. It's nothing, don't worry about it" Dream stumbled out as an excuse, he could tell it didn't fool George as he recieved messages to join a private call.  
Dream sighed heavily as he and George told the others that they'll be back. George sent off a new call to Dream.  
  
"So, what's happening?" George began  
  
"It's nothing, just kinda tired"  
  
"That's bullshit Dream, tell the real reason"  
  
"But it is.. Mostly"  
  
"Mkay, wanna tell why?"  
  
Dream was taken aback by George's sudden pushy-ness on the topic.  
  
"Well I had a dream, about Sapnap"  
  
He waited for George to reply. He recieved silence and took it as a cue to continue.  
  
"We were at the airport in Orlando, we were meeting up together for the first time"  
  
"I remember feeling these new and weird feelings, feelings of longing and want"  
  
"And there was this song too, I don't think I've heard it before though"  
  
"But I've just ignored the dream, it probably means nothing more than me wanting to see Sapnap"  
  
Dream finished off his talking, waiting for George to say something in response.  
  
"Did it just.. Keep you from sleeping?"  
  
"Not really, I guess I'm just kinda out of it this morning" Dream half-lied, he believed that George didn't need to know that Sapnap's voice kept distracting him from the others. The Floridian still didn't really understand that himself.  
  
"Well..should we get back to the others?" George asked  
  
"You can, I gotta do some work on yesterday's manhunt"  
  
"Mkay, I'll tell the others"  
  
With that George ended the call. Dream stood up from his chair, stretching out his bones and muscles before sitting down to do some work. He kept Sapnap's stream open, still on silent.  
  
 _'Yeah, I'm sure that dream is nothing much'_  
  
•–• •–––––• •–•  
  
Dream worked on the video for a good few hours before deciding he needed a well-deserved break. He lent backwards in his chair and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up his torso. Dream sat there for a good few minutes before getting up and making his way to the kitchen. The blonde took out the ingredients to make a ham and cheese sandwich. He decided to play the radio while making his late lunch.  
  
The radio was turned on, it was half-way through a song. Eventually it moved on to adverts. Dream paid little attention to the abundance of adverts that streamed out from the box. Dream had finally finished his lunch and went to sit at one of the stools to eat it. While eating, a new song came on. One that sound too familar.  
  
 _'It's the song from my dream.."_ He slowed his eating and moved his attention to the song. He looked at the writing the radio's screen was presenting.  
  
It read, _**Dreamland - Glass Animals**_  
  
 _'Maybe that's how I got the song in my dream.. From the radio'_  
  
Dream continued eating, letting his brain analyse the song's lyrics. The song was letting him relive that dream all over again. The feelings of longing came back to Dream, like they were hitting him in the face. He felt an overwhelming desire to just book a flight to Texas and finally hold Sapnap tightly in his arms. Thoughts of wanting to touch the Texan all over clouded his head. The song and thoughts swimming around in his head, almost making him feel dizzy. Dream dropped his half eaten sandwich and hurriedly turned off the radio. He leant against the cold marble bench that contrasted against his burning hot skin.  
  
Dream slid himself down to the floor. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Dream gently whispered out;  
  
".. _Fuck_ "


End file.
